


Homecoming

by katharhino



Category: Witch of Blackbird Pond - Elizabeth George Speare
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kit/Nat, homecoming</p>
<p>Written for the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

It was a blight on the community whenever that shameless Eaton pair sailed upriver to visit her cousins. No decent Puritan woman would possess skin that golden tan color, sun-streaked hair under her cap (if she even bothered to wear one, the hussy), bring such outlandish and gaudily butterfly-colored gifts of silk and beads, nor (especially) hold her husband's arm in that caressing way. And Mercy Holbrook was certainly no help, the way she flew to embrace her cousin as if she hadn't just seen her a few months ago.


End file.
